


Surprising

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Childhood Trama, Comforting, Crying, Death, Ghosts, Hugs, Its late but I’m motivated to write, Past Incest, Robot/Human Relationships, Victim Korekiyo, hand holding, murders, so much crying oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Humanity is surprising, especially if you yourself are no longer human.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo & Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Surprising

Kiyo was floating.

Why?

He recognized the room he was in. It was his ultimate lab.

Why was he so cold?

He looked to his left and saw a golden katana.

Oh. He had been murdered. He was a ghost now? Yes it would appear that way.

He saw another figure like him. Sister.

She was angry.

She yelled at him for being careless.

She wouldn’t accept an apology.

“Korekiyo dear how could you! You absolute fool!” Was the most tame thing she said.

It’s a good thing ghost’s tears aren’t made of salt.

* * *

Sister has long ran off, but Korekiyo stayed where he was.

He made her angry again, and he could do nothing to fix it.

He walked around his body. Saihara has been searching it. He took of Kiyo’s mask.

Kiyo felt his own face for his mask, happy he found it.

Saihara looked puzzled. If it was the blood dripping from his mouth or the red smudged lipstick, he couldn’t tell.

Kiyo stayed by his body. He’s not sure why. It was just a vessel. Just something to contain him for the length of its usage, and eventually let his soul leave from.

So why he was sticking to it so bad puzzles him to no end.

He missed the trial, only leaving the spot he was in when the exisals came to pick up his body.

He didn’t get to see his culprit, but from the never ending tears he heard come from the red haired magician, he figured out rather quickly.

* * *

Kiyo still hasn’t left the room. He’s been waiting. Waiting for her to come back. So he can apologize.

She never does.

He has been in the room for 3 days.

One day, he hears a voice.

He didn't know if he wanted to hear it, but it’s there anyways.

”Hey, Kiyo. How you holding up?”

The voice is relaxed but worried.

Its a very foreign tone.

He looks to the voice, desperate to see what kind of being would ever pity him over something he’s done to himself.

Amami.

”Oh god, not very well I guess.”

Amami sits down next to Kiyo.

Its quiet.

Its.. oddly comforting.

...

Kiyo is crying again.

But now he has a comforting hand on his back, going up and down.

Up,

and down.

* * *

She’s still angry. She won’t even look at him.

It took a lot of explaining. The ones dead before him, and Tenko, where surprised. Some where clearly revolted, but others acted different.

Amami. Amami helped him. He told him about his sisters. They where different from his own sister. 

Amami’s sisters where playful and had childish fun.

Sister was playful too, though it usually had a rope involved.

Amami’s sisters where cheerful.

Sister was cold.

Amami’s sisters sounded.. fun.

Sister herself was.. not.

Kiyo knew it was selfish and wrong, but he felt like sister was not all that good compared to Amami’s sisters.

* * *

Amami.

Amami spent time with him.

Amami would laugh with him.

Amami would comfort him.

Amami was understanding.

Amami was..

Amami was..

Amami is.. the good in humanity.

* * *

Kiyo watched as Miu grasped at her chocker. The others did as well. They stood in fear watching this. Watching a friend, though foul mouthed and vulgar, suffer.

Miu stopped. She didn’t move.

Then there was yelling. Miu was in front of them, looking at her body.

\- - -

“No.. it’s still not..”

Miu. Miu was crying. Kiyo was surprised at this.

Gonta stood before them, crying and apologizing and crying more.

Miu hugged him. It was again surprising.

Humanity was surprising, Kiyo found. Even when they aren’t human anymore.

* * *

Amami was watching people.

Well, one person and one replica of a human.

Kiyo wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn’t curious.

In front of Amami and Kiyo, sat Kiibo and Saihara.

Holding hands.

Under the table.

Kiyo was still watching when he felt something on his hand.

Amami.

Amami’s hand.

Kiyo has found out the even though ghosts are cold, touching another ghost will make you warm.

* * *

Kokichi. He’s in front of them, but nobody knows why. Nobody was paying attention.

Kaito is here now.

Kokichi is angry.

Mad at Kaito for failing.

Its different, Korekiyo finds.

Different from how mad sister was.

This angry has crying and overwhelming emotions.

Sister’s angry was bitter and dry.

Like she was always angry.

* * *

Amami and Akamatsu are crying.

It was never meant to happen, but it did.

Tsumigi was the reason for all of this. 

Kaede could have lived.

Amami could have lived.

Korekiyo was now the one comforting Amami.

Up,

and down.

Up,

and down.

Holding cold hands, and slowly closing gaps between faces.

Up,

and down.

* * *

It was surprising. The robot was here.

Robots could not be ghosts.

But it seems, there was one if front of them now.

Only it is not a robot.

Its a boy.

He wears a hat, and a matching grey uniform.

And he cries from electric blue eyes.

Pale hands trying to hold the dark haired boy he roams around.

But he is different from the other ghosts.

He is connected to a body, an object.

And that object is being collected by 4 people. 4 people who had watched their friends die, just to have a harsh truth revealed to them.

Kiyo was no longer surprised.

He was fascinated.


End file.
